Cellie
Cellie is the 8th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 34th episode overall. Synopsis Fed up with sharing, Panda forbids his brothers from using his cellphone any longer. But when the brothers get their own super advanced smartphones, Panda starts to succumb to crippling jealousy. Plot The episode begins with the Bears at a restaurant and Panda is trying to take an aesthetically-pleasing photo of his ramen dish for an Instagram-esque site. Grizzly asks Panda if he could borrow his phone for a moment to look something up, Panda telling him to be quick so he can post the photo. As he's about to return the phone, Grizzly accidentally drops it into his soup. Panda, furious by this, yells at Grizzly, but the big brother puts the phone in his mouth to clean it much to a disgusted Panda's misfortune. Later that day, as they're walking through the city, Ice Bear notices a Komondor. The bear goes right into action by snatching Panda's phone and taking a picture of it. On their bear stack, Grizzly interrupts Panda and asks him about a song and whats its name. Later, after they went to grab ice cream, Ice steals the phone once more and soon returns the now disgusting, sticky, ice-cream covered phone to its owner. Back at the Cave, Ice Bear and Grizzly are fighting over the phone, both wanting to use it for their own purposes. They end up almost dropping and breaking it, however Panda manages to catch it just before it hits the ground. Upset by this, he says he can't trust them with his phone anymore and declare that they can no longer borrow it, forever. He proceeds to storm off in anger and distress. The next day, Panda wakes up to the chatters and giggles of his brothers. Panda wonders why they're up so early, so he heads to the living room and asks them what's going on. Grizzly reveals they went and got latest models phones because they felt bad about the day before. Later in the afternoon, Panda suddenly hears an odd noise and asks what it is. Grizzly explains that its a "blob" alert and explains that Blob is sort of like blogging but with more interactions and cool features. Panda goes to install it on his phone but, with his phone being an older model, it won't allow him. He starts to feel a tingle of jealousy at his brothers having phones of their own... No, the latest edition phones of their own while Panda only has his old phone. This jealously continued to be aggravated throughout the day, with the other brothers' new phones allowing them to order various types of cuisine much faster than usual. At this point, Panda claims that he has "lost his appetite" and leaves the cave to secretly get a newer model of his own (not before Grizzly shows off his automatic-door-opening feature on his phone, however.) Upon arrival, a salesperson greets him. He asks for the latest model of phone, the Constellation X4000 in exchange for his old one. However, they are currently out of that model, instead, she offers him the generic model in exchange. After being reminded that all trades are final, Panda accepts the deal. When he returns home to his brothers, he immediately showed off his phone, claiming that he can also "blob" now. When trying to install the app, however, it once again is unable to, due to the model being 'cheap'. In disbelief, he hands his phone to his brothers to evaluate, in which Grizzly claims that it might even be worse than his old phone. Disappointed, Panda heads off to bed. From his bedroom, he can hear various sounds and notifications from his brother's phones, which finally sends him over the breaking point. In the cover of darkness, he steals both of his brothers phones, and buries them several feet from the cave. Upon waking up, Panda can hear his brothers freaking out over the loss of their phones, before bursting into Panda's room and asking if he had seen them anywhere. He denies this, while he subtly hides the incriminating shovel behind him. After suggesting to look elsewhere, his brothers leave, leaving him alone once again. He then picks up his phone, which is attached to the charging cable, before stating to himself that he has the power. Upon entering the living room, he interrupts the frantic searching by offering his phone for use whenever they'd like. Grizzly, still distraught at his loss, pick up the phone and stares at it, before handing it back and saying it's not the same. Panda sits down, claiming that it's a shame that there's no way to find their phones, except there is, via the 'Phone Find You' app install on both devices. After realizing this, both Grizzly and Ice Bear run to the laptop to set it up, while Panda sits in disbelief and horror. Panda walks in on the two brothers activating the application, and while they're hopeful that their phones will be found, Panda is nervous about what exactly "phone finds you" means, as he looks out the window to where he buried the phones. Thinking fast, he introduces them to a new game he had downloaded on his phone, to which they agree to play. As Grizzly is playing, Panda then excuses himself, by saying that he needs a drink. After getting water, he attempts to calm himself down, but is put on edge again as he hears knocking at the door. He opens it to see not a person, but rather, one of the brothers' phone. Horrified, he can hear tapping on the kitchen window from the other one's selfie stick. Grizzly, noticing how long Panda has been gone, asks if everything is okay, to which he lies that everything is fine. As the phone uses its selfie stick to enter the cave, Panda grabs a broom resting by the door, and hits it hard, sending it flying right out the door. The other phone manages to unlock the window, and begins to climb in, before Panda knocks it away, shutting the blinds afterwards. Grizzly and Ice Bear enter the kitchen without him knowing, shocking him. Grizzly begins to talk about how he beat Panda's game, but then questions what he is doing with the broom. Panda hesitates, before claiming he was sweeping, and pretends to resume doing so, despite him using the wrong end of it. Panda then attempts to bring them into the living room, however, the phones were tapping on the living room window. He sees this, and pushes them back into the kitchen, suggesting they make something to get their minds off of their lost phones, and the two get to work on making spring rolls while Panda goes into the living room. The phones crawl in, but he catches them, and attempts to turn off the 'Phone Find You' application. While doing this, the phone's retina scan is set off, and when Panda isn't identified as the phone's owner, it sets off a loud alarm. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Locations * The Cave * Cloud Objects * Panda's Phone * The Bears' Laptop * X4000 Series (debut) * Shovel Music * TBA Trivia * When attempting to install Blob on his old phone, Panda receives an error message that reads, "Sorry, Blob isn't supported by your phone. (It's old)". ** The same thing happens when he later attempts to download Blob on his Comet X4000, only the message ended in, "{It's cheap}". * While freaking out over their missing new phones, Grizzly briefly mentions that they have a few pair of pants. * This is the first episode in which Grizzly and Ice Bear have their own phones. Cultural References * The new phones Grizzly and Ice Bear get—the Constellation X4000—have built in selfie sticks. A selfie stick is a unipod used to hold phones or cameras beyond regular arm's length. International Premieres * October 27, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Errors * At the beginning of the episode when you can see the backsides of the Bears through the window, Grizzly appears to be taller than Ice Bear. This may not be an error though as heights tend to differ when sitting than when standing. * Also, when the phones turn on the TV, the Fred TV show is briefly shown in color, instead of black and white when the bears saw it. Videos Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (60s) - May 5, 2016 We Bare Bears - Cellie (Sneak Peek) We Bare Bears - Cellie (Preview) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:C